


Homecoming

by Laylaisthename



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylaisthename/pseuds/Laylaisthename
Summary: The Last City is under siege and Guardians scramble to defend it. Audio Transcripts during the attack offer insight into what happened that day.





	1. Ghost Fragment: Alexandra

TYPE: Transcript.  
DESCRIPTION: Conversation; Monologue.  
  
PARTIES: Three [3]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, designate, [UNKNOWN], [u.1], One [1] Ghost-type, designate, NAZAR [u.2], One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, designate, LUCILE [u.3]  
ASSOCIATIONS: Cabal; Red Legion; The Last City; Osiris; 

  
//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../  
  
[u.1:0.1] Nazar, start recording.  
[audible crack]  
[illegible screaming]  
[u.2:0.1] We are kind of in the middle of battle.  
[u.1:0.2] Just do it.  
[audible explosions]  
[u.1:0.3] When I awoke in old Russia, near the decrepit Cosmodrome, I didn't question the flying light beside me when it told me to run.  
[near illegible, screams for help]  
[u.1:0.4] I didn't question the danger of the Fallen and above it all I did not question the familiarity of the gun in my hands.  
[silence]  
[gunfire]  
[u.1:0.5] Keep an eye on my six, buddy.  
[u.2:0.2] Is that supposed to be a joke.  
[audible screaming]  
[u.2:0.3] In the building, down the street to our left.  
[u.1:0.6] Got it.  
[u.1:0.7] When I arrived at the Tower and saw the city for the first time, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. And even after seeing the Black Garden and Queen Mara Sov's reef, it still is.  
[u.1:0.8] Everyone take cover!  
[inaudible chatter]  
[loud gunfire]  
[u.2:0.4] We need you to go back the way we came, there's a Hunter a few streets back who will get you to safety.  
[beat]  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.9] You think they will make it to Lucy?  
[u.2:0.5] We can hope.  
[u.1:1.0] Hope. Right.  
[silence]  
[u.2:0.6] We should keep moving.  
[u.1:1.1] Yeah. You still recording?  
[u.2:0.7] Loud and clear.  
[u.1:1.2] Point I'm trying to make is, nothing in this universe has given me the same feeling as looking upon the City did that day. The tragedy of it is that it took a City in flames for me to realize it.  
[u.1:1.3] Many of us Guardians wonder why we are here. Why we carry out menial task after impossible task, day after day after semi-non existent day.  
[u.2:0.8] On our right, squad coming through. Three units.  
[silence]  
[passing footsteps]  
[gunfire]  
[u.1:1.4] We don't know what we are. If we even are able to call ourselves 'I'. Whether we aren't just thrall to a God-construct and it's flying man-servants.  
[u.2:0.9] Hey!  
[soft laughter]  
[beat]  
[faint crying]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.2:1.0] Across the courtyard. Eight units. I think there is someone stuck inside.  
[u.1:1.5] Get ready to strike.  
[audible jet-pack]  
[audible crackling]  
[loud clash]  
[silence]  
[u.1:1.6] Is he...?  
[u.2:1.1] Dying. Lost a lot of blood.  
[silence]  
[u.2:1.2] We can't help him anymore.  
[silence]  
[audible slash]  
[u.1:1.7] We question our orders, our enemies and our existence in the hope that there is something more. Whole cults devoted to the idea of *more*.  
[u.2:1.3] You sound like a Warlock, you know.  
[audible laughter]  
[u.1:1.8] That day I looked unto the City and saw it's beauty. Today I watched it's destruction.  
[radio crackling]  
[u.3:0.1] Ty? Come in.  
[u.1:1.9] Loud and clear, Lucy.  
[u.3:0.2] Good. Just confirming that the refugees made it safely. I'm escorting them to Nathan and joining you after that.  
[u.1:2.0] Got it. Stay alive out there.  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.2:1.4] They are safe because of you.  
[u.1:2.1] Safe isn't exactly the word I'd use.  
[u.2:1.5] They are alive.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.6] You couldn't have done anything more for the boy.  
[silence]  
[audible sigh]  
[u.1:2.2]  I know.  
[beat]  
[u.1:2.3] Perhaps our existence isn't as deep as we thought. We are cooperation given form into a reality of competition. They call us Guardians and we are just that: protectors. Of humanity, innocence and life. We fight so that the sun may rise over the Last City coming dawn.  
[u.2:1.7] That was almost poetic.  
[audible laughter]  
[u.1:2.4] Maybe I should start an open mic once the tower is rebuilt.  
[u.2:1.8] That would be quite the sight.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.9] Two blocks east. Fifteen units, eight civilians.  
[u.1:2.5] Be ready to fight once I Ward them.  
[u.2:2.0] Right at your side, Guardian.  
[silence]  
[silence]  
  
/...END TRANSCRIPT///  
  



	2. Ghost Fragment: Alexandra 2

TYPE: Transcript.  
DESCRIPTION: Conversation.

PARTIES: Three [3]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, designate, [UNKOWN], [u.1], One [1] Ghost-type, designate, NAZAR [u.2], One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, designate, LUCILE [u.3],  
ASSOCIATIONS: Cabal; Red Legion; The Last City; Traveler; 

//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

[loud gunshots]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.1:0.1] Nazar, scan for more Cabal.  
[u.2:0.1] None in the immediate area.  
[u.1:0.2] Any further out?  
[u.2:0.2] Affirmative. They're... everywhere.  
[u.1:0.3] Fuck.  
[audible sigh]  
[u.1:0.4] Alright. We'll keep moving forward. Where's the closest unit?  
[u.2:0.3] About half a mile, north-west- Oh.  
[u.1:0.5] What?  
[radio static]  
[u.2:0.4] Someone is trying to contact us.  
[u.1:0.6] Patch them through.  
[u.2:0.5] It's Lucile, but the signal is heavily distorted. Clearing it up.  
[radio static]  
[u.3:0.1] Ty? Do you rea-  
[u.1:0.7] You're breaking up, Luce. What's going on?  
[radio static]  
[u.3:0.2] - with Ikora up at the tower. I don't know what's going on but some of us aren't ressu-  
[radio static]  
[u.3:0.3] -bal are overrunning us-  
[radio static]  
[u.3:0.4] - and there's just this-  
[radio static]  
[u.3:0.5] -stay away. I really mean it, you need to-  
[radio static]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.1:0.8] Lucy?  
[u.2:0.6] The signal is gone.  
[u.1:0.9] We need to get back to the Tower, right now.  
[u.2:0.7] But she said to stay away-  
[u.1:1.0] Right. Now.  
[u.2:0.8] I understand that you don't want to leave her behind but-  
[u.1:1.1] Good. Then you know why I need to be up there with them.  
[u.2:0.9] Lucile said that Guardians weren't returning. That we had to stay away.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.0] I won't have you kill yourself. If we die today, then who will defend tomorrow?  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.1:1.2] Do you fear death, Nazar?  
[u.2:1.1] I fail to see how that question is relevant.  
[u.1:1.3] Humor me.  
[u.2:1.2] I do. But, it's not my own death that I am afraid of. The fall of the City. The Traveler breaking further apart. I would give my life and Light to see them safe.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.3] And, as stupid as it sounds, I am scared of losing you most, Guardian.  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.1:1.4] Then it's a good thing neither of us fear our own end.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.4] Alright. I'll take you up there.  
[u.1:1.5] I sense a 'but'.  
[u.2:1.5] But, I get to give you a name, right here, right now. You can't reject it.  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.6] Sounds fair.  
[u.2:1.6] I had been sitting on this one for a while now.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.7] Alexandra.  
[u.1:1.7] I'll bite. What does it mean?  
[u.2:1.8] Alexandra. Russian name, feminine form of Alexandros, made up of the Greek 'alexo' and 'aner'. Very popular in old Europe, especially Austria and Iceland.  
[u.1:1.8] So?  
[u.2:1.9] It means defender of mankind. I thought it fitting.  
[audible laughter]  
[u.1:1.9] Now who's being all poetic?  
[soft laughter]  
[u.2:2.0] Maybe we should start thinking about names for our open-mic evenings.  
[u.1:2.0] I vote for Guardi-on-stage.  
[u.2:2.1] Alright. Maybe I'm a little less afraid of you dying now.  
[audible laughter]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[gun cocking]  
[u.1:2.1] Time to kick some major Cabal ass.  
[u.2:2.2] You really are a Titan through and through, you know that?  
[beat]  
[u.1:2.3] You ready, Nazar?  
[u.2:2.3] Right here with you, Alex.  
[silence]  
[u.2:2.3] Taking you up to the Tower now.  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[silence]

/...END TRANSCRIPT///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've ever made a proper second chapter for. I'm good with one-off idea's so knowing that I am going to make a third one is very exciting for myself. Probably won't come out until after the beta tho.  
> As always, comments of any kind are appreciated; if you see a typo- call it out, if you don't like how I do a particular thing- tell me. I'm open for improvement and super hyped for Destiny 2.  
> Which brings me to my last point: some of the things happening here may not actually line up with D2 canon but I don't really care at this point let's be honest here


	3. Ghost Fragment: Alexandra 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse as Alexandra reaches the Tower - aka kind of a slow chapter because we've all played through Homecoming 15 times by now. Ghost plays navigator; Alex gets hungry and our Hunter is roasting Cabal left and right: both figuratively and literally.

TYPE: Transcript.

DESCRIPTION: Conversation.

PARTIES: Six [6]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, Designate ALEXANDRA, [u.1]; One [1] Ghost-type, Designate NAZAR [u.2]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, Vanguard Designate ZAVALA [u.3]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock, Vanguard Designate REY, IKORA [u.4] One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, Designate LUCILE [u.5]; Civilian, Tower staff, Designate HOLLIDAY, AMANDA [u.6];

ASSOCIATIONS: Cabal; Red Legion; The Last City; Dominus Ghaul;

 

  
//AUDIO CORRUPTED//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

  
[muffled transmat]  
[u.1:0.1] How much until we’re up there?  
[u.2:0.1] One more.  
[muffled transmat]  
[audible clanging]  
[silence]  
[u.1:0.2] It’s-  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.3] It’s all so silent from up here. You’d almost forget the chaos down there.  
[u.2:0.2] It’s a nightmare.  
[u.1:0.4] Then let’s make sure we wake up soon. How’s the radio signal looking?  
[u.2:0.3] Long range signals are offline but short range comms are up and running. Commander Zavala is sending out a message. Playing now.  
[radio crackling]  
[u.3:0.1] This is Commander Zavala. Civilians: report to evac points. Guardians: rendezvous in the Plaza. Our City will not fall.  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.5] Anything else?  
[u.2:0.4] Negative.  
[sigh]  
[u.1:0.6] Keep playing any new messages coming in. Prioritize Vanguard, distress signals and any news from Lucy. Filter out general radio chatter. And try to run a search for whatever that thing the Cabal attached to the Traveler could be.  
[u.2:0.5] No results. But I suspect it may be a cage for transportation, or a suppressor against the Light or even… well  
[u.1:0.7] A bomb?  
[u.2:0.6] We can’t rule out the possibility. The Cabal are notoriously known for their all-in tactics. Maybe they believe they can destroy the Traveler.  
[u.1:0.8] Well we can- what’s that.  
[beat]  
[u.2:0.7] Heads up. We’ve got incoming!  
[heavy footsteps]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[audible crash]  
[Cabal chatter]  
[gunfire]  
[muffled gunfire]  
[gun cocking]  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible explosion]  
[beat]  
[beat]  
[audible exhale]  
[u.2:0.8] We should press on to meet Zavala.  
[inaudible grunt]  
[u.1:0.9] Usual path is blocked. Nazar, pull up a blueprint. Show alternate routes to the courtyard.  
[u.2:0.9] Affirmative.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.0] Path found. Up there to your right.  
[muffled jetpack]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[sigh]  
[u.2:1.0] The rebuilding efforts are going to be immense. Reports show whole parts of the wall have collapsed. Guardians have reported that even their housing has taken a significant hit.  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.0] Think we can upgrade to better quarters when this is all over?  
[u.2:1.1] And lose our priceless view out upon that wall with the ‘Osiris was right’ graffiti? Never.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.2] Down there. It should open ahead and your jetpack can carry you out to the courtyard.  
[u.1:1.1] Thanks, buddy.  
[muffled thud]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[distant gunfire]  
[muffled jetpack]  
[audible footsteps]  
[u.1:1.2] Commander, we’re reporting in.  
[u.3:0.2] Titan, these Guardians and I are holding the plaza. Go to Ikora, the Speaker has gone missing and she could use the back-up.  
[u.2:1.3] Copy that, Commander.  
[audible crash]  
[audible crash]  
[gunfire]  
[u.3:0.3] More enemy reinforcements. Go Titan! Just go! We’ll take care of them.  
[audible gunfire]  
[footsteps]  
[muffled gunfire]  
[silence]  
[u.2:1.4] Uh.  
[u.1:1.3] What? Is something wr-  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.4] That’s- that’s a lot of Cabal corpses.  
[u.2:1.5] And she’s still sweeping.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.6] Let’s… go find Ikora.  
[u.1:1.5] Yeah.  
[silence]  
[muffled gunfire]  
[muffled yelling]  
[u.1:1.6] That sounded like Lucy!  
[audible footsteps]  
[u.2:1.7] Ikora!  
[audible explosion]  
[audible gunfire]  
[u.4:0.1] The Speaker is gone.  
[beat]  
[u.5:0.1] Ikora, wait!  
[u.4:0.2] Red Legion, you will take no more from us. And you will find no mercy in me!  
[u.5:0.2] Damn it.  
[beat]  
[u.5:0.3] Ty? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away.  
[u.1:1.7] Then you know me worse than you think if you believed I would stay away.  
[u.2:1.8] I hate to interrupt the reunion but we’ve got more Cabal incoming  
[audible crash]  
[audible gunfire]  
[explosion]  
[silence]  
[soft chuckle]  
[u.5:0.4] Can’t say I’m not glad to have you here.  
[u.1:1.8] You always are.  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.9] Nazar, contact the commander. I don’t think we’ll be catching up with Ikora anytime soon.  
[u.2:1.9] On it. Commander Zavala, Ikora… left. Are you in need of reinforcements?  
[u.3:0.4] Negative. Ikora will find the Speaker. We need to move on that command ship. Head to the Tower North with any Guardians you find, Amanda Holliday is inbound for pick-up.  
[u.1:2.0] Got it, Commander. Ready to head out, Luce?  
[audible footsteps]  
[beat]  
[u.1:2.1] Is that-  
[u.5:0.5] A fucking flamethrower? This day just keeps on getting better.  
[gunfire]  
[audible explosion]  
[u.5:0.6] Ha! What idiot designed that. Leaving the gas tanks easily exposed to enemies. I thought the Cabal were smarter than this.  
[u.2:2.0] I’m not sure they’re open for constructive criticism.  
[gunfire]  
[u.1:2.2] We can’t all carry exploding knives. Now, a little help would be nice.  
[audible gunfire]  
[u.5:0.7] Oh, piss off.  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible explosion]  
[silence]  
[u.1:2.3] I’m going to miss that falafel shop. That guy serves some great couscous.  
[u.5:0.8] We’ll find you some new couscous. C’mon. Holliday is probably already waiting for us.  
[hurried footstep]  
[muffled Cabal chatter]  
[silence]  
[u.5:0.9] Or maybe not Holliday.  
[audible metal clang]  
[audible gunshot]  
[audible gunshot]  
[audible gunshot]  
[beat]  
[quiet huff]  
[u.1:2.4] Show-off.  
[audible snort]  
[u.5:1.0] Oh looks who’s talking miss ‘I throw magical hammers and can punch a god to death’.  
[silence]  
[u.2:2.1] I’m patching Amanda through.  
[radio crackling]  
[u.6:0.1] Heard you gals need a pick-up?  
[u.5:1.1] Yes please.  
[muffled transmat]  
[u.6:0.2] Zavala, I picked-up that Titan you never shut up about.  
[u.5:1.2] Amanda, you’re hurting my feelings over here.  
[u.6:0.3] Her Hunter friend says ‘hello’ too.  
[u.3:0.5] Get them to the command ship, Holliday -Now!  
[u.6:0.4] Alright, hold on you two! This might get a little rough.  
[silence]  
[silence]

/…END TRANSCRIPT///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading? I don't know her.
> 
> On a more serious note; now that we're past the Tower part we're gonna soon get to the juicy part where I get to throw My Children off a spaceship and crush their hearts. Next chapter will either be really long or really short, depending on whether or not I'm going to make the part inside the ship with the turbines and Ghaul a seperate part or add it to the part... after that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ We'll just have to see won't we.
> 
> As always! Feedback is welcome! Comments of any kind really. Want to tell me how your Guardians suffered? Want to tell me that my writing sucks? Do you feel the overwhelming need to leave a nice comment? You can do so now for the low low cost of a moment of your time.


	4. Ghost Fragment: Alexandra 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where they go to the ship and fuck things up for the Cabal. This is also the one where I get to start all that sad shit.  
> Alex becomes the Gay disaster she was meant to be. Lucile is being the voice of reason. Ghaul gets to play football.

TYPE: Transcript.

DESCRIPTION: Conversation.

PARTIES: Eight [8]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, Designate ALEXANDRA, [u.1]; One [1] Ghost-type, Designate NAZAR [u.2]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter, Designate LUCILE [u.3]; One [1] Civilian, Tower staff, Designate HOLLIDAY, AMANDA [u.4]; One [1] Ghost-type, Designate MILO [u.5] One [1] Guardian-Type, Class Hunter, Vanguard Designate CAYDE-6 [u.6] One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, Vanguard Designate ZAVALA [u.7]; One [1] Cabal-type, Red-Legion, Designate [UNKNOWN] [u.8]

  
ASSOCIATIONS: Cabal; Red Legion; The Last City; Dominus Ghaul;

//AUDIO CORRUPTED//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS…/

  
[u.1:0.1] You know, after that whole ordeal with the Bond Brothers on the Dreadnaught, I’m not sure how I feel about boarding a Cabal flagship. Mau’ual packed a mean punch.  
[u.2:0.1] At least this time said ship is not mashed into a Hive death trap. Or laced with explosives.  
[beat]  
[u.2:0.2] Probably.  
[u.3:0.1] Wow, you two cracking jokes? We must really be in deep shit.  
[u.4:0.1] There’ll be plenty of time for jokes once we get that thing outta the sky, folks. Now hang on tight, we’re approaching the big one.  
[u.3:0.2] Holliday, any last second intel?  
[u.4:0.2] Nothing you don’t ‘ready know. It’s big and angry and in our way. Lot ‘o you are gonna make sure it won’t be.  
[u.1:0.2] We’ll get it done, Amanda.  
[u.4:0.3] You always do, don’t you.  
[silence]  
[u.2:0.3] Alexandra?  
[u.1:0.3] Hm.  
[u.2:0.4] If you don’t mind, but, who did you record that message for? Back in the City?  
[u.1:0.4] Hm? Oh, That. Yeah.  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.5] Not to fall back into that poetic stuff, but that message is for tomorrow. It’s- it’s if the worst happens, and the world needs a reminder of why we do this.  
[u.3:0.3] What are you two going on about?  
[u.2:0.5] Before we joined you in the Tower, Alexandra asked me to record something for her. I could send the message to your Ghost if you like.  
[u.1:0.6] That’s fine, Nazar.  
[u.3:0.4] No, no. I want to hear that. Milo, if you’d be so kind?  
[u.5:0.1] Of course.  
[beat]  
[u.5:0.2] Transfer completed. Do you want me to play the recording?  
[u.4:0.4] No time to listen to love confessions, ladies; right now it’s time to hit ‘em where it hurts.  
[silence]  
[muffled transmat]  
[u.4:0.5] Let us know when the shields are down and we’ll hit that ship with everything we got.  
[u.3:0.5] Fly safe, Holliday. Break some heads.  
[u.4:0.6] You know I will.  
[silence]  
[u.3:0.6] C’mon, I think I see a way in over there.  
[u.1:0.7] Think we can sabotage that Cabal launcher?  
[beat]  
[u.3:0.7] Hm. Milo, run through known Cabal blueprints. Thoughts?  
[u.5:0.3] None of our records match up with this machine. I could find a weakness, if given the time.  
[u.1:0.8] Which we don’t have.  
[u.3:0.8] Well, won’t matter as soon as we bring this down anyway. Let’s get inside.  
[silence]  
[muffled jetpack]  
[silence]  
[audible gunfire]  
[beat]  
[u.3:0.9] I don’t think we triggered any alarms yet. Milo, pull up the blueprints out of that console and search for the shield generators.  
[u.1:0.9] If we haven’t yet, I’m sure we will soon.  
[beat]  
[u.5:0.4] The generators appear to be at the bottom of the ship. I’ve set a waypoint for your radar.  
[u.3:1.0] Great work, night-light. Over this way  
[audible footsteps]  
[u.1:1.0] Cabal ahead.  
[silence]  
[audible gunfire]  
[muffled gunfire]  
[gun cocking]  
[audible gunfire]  
[u.1:1.1] I’m moving on the Centurion, cover me.  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible crash]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[audible gunshot]  
[silence]  
[u.3:1.1] So.  
[u.1:1.2] So?  
[u.3:1.2] Alexandra, huh?  
[u.2:0.6] I picked it for her!  
[u.3:1.3] A-lex-an-dra. Yeah, I like the sound of that. Nice work, Naz.  
[inaudible murmuring]  
[u.1:1.3] It’s, ah- we should- move on. There’s a lot of movement ahead.  
[beat]  
[u.2:0.7] Alexandra your heart-rate is above average, despite being outside of combat. Are you alright?  
[u.1:1.4] It's fine. I'm just- I'm fine. Now shush you.  
[silence]  
[audible rainfall]  
[u.3:1.4] Let's take out those two Psions up there first.  
[inaudible grunt]  
[silence]  
[u.3:1.5] Now.  
[audible gunshot]  
[Cabal chatter]  
[inaudible gunfire]  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible gun cocking]  
[audible gunfire]  
[heavy footfalls]  
[u.3:1.5] I'm pulling back, shields are low.  
[audible gunshot]  
[u.3:1.6] Ah, fu-  
[u.1:1.5] Luce?  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.6] I got you. Nazar, ETA until rez?  
[u.2:0.8] T minus ten seconds.  
[audible explosion]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[inaudible noise]  
[u.3:1.7] Thanks.  
[u.1:1.7] I was a little too focused on the big guy.  
[audible gunshot]  
[u.3:1.8] Ha. It's fine. Let's just say that whatever debt was leftover from that poker game with Cayde is all gone now.  
[beat]  
[u.6:0.1] That mean mine's gone too?  
[u.3:1.9] Cayde? Didn't you "have a date"?  
[u.6:0.2] Yeah, ah, I do, except-  
[radio static]  
[radio static]  
[u.6:0.3] and the whole flaming-  
[radio static]  
[u.6:0.4] -burning out. Has anyone seen or  
[radio static]  
[u.6:0.5] -Ikora?  
[u.7:0.1] Not since she-  
[radio static]  
[u.7:0.2] -for the Speaker. More Cabal! Form up-  
[radio static]  
[u.7:0.3] me, Guardians!  
[u.1:1.8] It won't be too long, Commander. Hold on.  
[u.2:0.9] Outgoing transmissions are being blocked. The message didn't go out.  
[u.5:0.5] Incoming transmissions are being also being hampered. I suggest we make post-haste and try to contact Amanda once the shields are down.  
[beat]  
[u.3:1.9] Keep trying anyway. We need to make sure this thing goes down.  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.9] It's all so... surreal right now.  
[u.3:2.0] What do you mean?  
[u.1:2.0] We're aboard a Cabal flagship, trying to sink it as they attack the City. Our home.  
[beat]  
[u.1:2.1] Luce, I don't know how much you saw when you were down in the City but-  
[audible sigh]  
[u.1:2.2] It was really bad down there. People were either holed up in their houses trying to weather the storm or running away.  
[u.3:2.1] You feel like we're in the eye of the hurricane-watch out for the drop.  
[audible jetpack]  
[audible thud]  
[u.1:2.3] I got it. But, eye of the hurricane, that sounds about right.  
[beat]  
[u.3:2.2] Cabal on my radar.  
[u.1:2.4] I'll throw a flashbang. We go in right after it goes off.  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[audible explosion]  
[heavy footfalls]  
[audible gunfire]  
[u.3:2.3] Your problem right now, Alex- ngh  
[audible gunfire]  
[u.3:2.4] -is that you are thinking too much. Watch your flank!  
[audible explosion]  
[u.1:2.5] Got it.  
[u.3:2.5] And now is not the time for thinking. I- /they/ need you to be a wall, a Titan. Not some- woah-  
[audible slash]  
[u.3:2.6] philosophing Warlock.  
[u.1:2.6] I-  
[audible crack]  
[u.1:2.7] -know that but,  
[audible crack]  
[u.1:2.8] Arg! Why won't you just!  
[audible crack]  
[u.1:2.9] Stay!  
[audible crack]  
[u.1:3.0] DOWN.  
[audible huff]  
[silence]  
[u.1:3.1] but I feel helpless. Like, for every one person I save two more are dying. We are supposed to be Guardians of humanity but-  
[audible huff]  
[u.1:3.2] we- /I/ have failed them.  
[u.3:2.7] As much as I'd love to, we don't have time to work on your self-esteem because the engines are right through those doors.  
[audible whirring]  
[u.3:2.8] But, I promise that the moment he have the time I'm going to tell you about what a fantastic Guardian and friend you are and make you some tea.  
[inaudible laughter]  
[u.1:3.3] I'm holding you to that.  
[u.3:2.9] Good. Because I meant it. Now, I'm going to scout ahead, look for an exit. You run demolition in here.  
[u.1:3.4] Roger that, Luca. See you on the other side.  
[u.3:3.0] See you on the other side.  
[audible footfalls]  
[inaudible footfalls]  
[audible whirring]  
[u.1:3.5] So, Naz, any suggestions?  
[u.2:1.0] I have been looking at the schematics, and the best course of action seems to be to disable the three smaller turbines down there. I might be able to shut them off if I gain administrator rights on that console, or...  
[u.1:3.6] Or... I just shoot them.  
[u.2:1.1] That would be the most, ah, efficient course of action.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.2] Try not to get hit by the big, electrical, twirrling, death beams.  
[audible thud]  
[u.1:3.7] I'll-  
[audible crackling]  
[u.3:3.8] -try.  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible explosion]  
[u 2:1.3] That's one!  
[audible jetpack]  
[inaudible footfalls]  
[audible whirring]  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible explosion]  
[u.2:1.4] Two down! I'm already reading an increase in temperature.  
[u.1:3.9] Ready your radio to send the message out the moment the third one breaks.  
[u.2:1.5] Radio signal is still fuzzy. But I'm on it.  
[audible crackling]  
[audible jetpack]  
[inaudible footfalls]  
[audible whirring]  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible explosion]  
[u.1:4.0] Last one down, Nazar how is that radio signal looking?  
[u.2:1.6] Commander! The shield generators are dead, the shields are down!  
[radio static]  
[u.2:1.7] Commander Zavala? Commander?  
[u.1:4.1] Try Lucile.  
[audible footfalls]  
[u.2:1.8] She's not responding either. No one heard us!  
[u.1:4.2] Just keep-  
[high pitched sound]  
[ERROR]  
[ERROR]  
[RESTTING SYSTEMS]  
[heavy breathing]  
[u.1:4.3] Nazar, what-  
[heavy breathing]  
[u.1:4.4] -what just happened?  
[I don't know. Alex, I can't see you. I can't see anything]  
[Alex, I can't feel your Light anymore]  
[u.1:4.5] Nazar? Wake-  
[heavy breathing]  
[u.1:4.6] wake up, buddy.  
[I'm here!]  
[beat]  
[Oh, no]  
[u.1:4.7] Oh, no.  
[beat]  
[u.1:4.8] I'll- I'll keep you safe. Don't-  
[heavy breathing]  
[u.1:4.9] -don't worry.  
[inaudible footfalls]  
[inaudible chatter]  
[distant combat]  
[u.8:0.1] -weak. Undiciplined. Cowering behind walls. You're not brave, you've merely forgotten the fear of death.  
[u.1:5.0] Lucile?  
[u.8:0.2] Allow me to reacquaint you.  
[u.1:5.1] No!  
[Alex! Don't fight him. We can't- I don't know if I can bring you back]  
[heavy footfalls]  
[u.1:5.1] Stay away from her!  
[Guardian please!]  
[audible crack]  
[inaudible grunt]  
[Please, get up!]  
[u.8:0.2] This is all humanity has to offer? Pathetic.  
[beat]  
[u.8:0.3 ]You and your kind never deserved the power you were given.  
[u.1:5.2] Nazar!  
[u.8:0.4] I am Ghaul. And your light-  
[inaudible chatter]  
[audible windfall]  
[silence]  
[silence]

  
//...END TRANSCRIPT//

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note; this is the second to last chapter! And I'm super excited bc this is the first time I've written and finished a multi-chapter thing (that I dont hate).
> 
> Anyway, next chapter shouldn't take too long I hope.  
> Comments are, as every time, greatly appreciated!


	5. *ERROR*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERROR  
> SENSORY MALFUNCTION  
> SYSTEMS RESETTING  
> 3...2...1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's a pretty short one

SYSTEM REBOOT...

REBOOT COMPLETE

START DIAGNOSTICS...

DIAGNOSTICS COMPLETE

START AUDIO RECORD

 

TYPE: System Log  
DESCRIPTION: Post-crash Report

PARTIES: Two [2]; System Admin, GHOST, Username, NAZAR [u.1]; System User, GUARDIAN, Username, ALEXANDRA [u.2]

//AUDIO DELETED//  
//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

 

[u.1:0.1] Oww, my head.  
DATE [UNKNOWN]  
TIME [UNKNOWN]  
DATE RESET...  
DATE: 01/01  
TIME RESET...  
TIME: 00:00  
[u.1:0.2] System, where are we.  
GHOST LOCATION: DISTRICT 92, LAST CITY, EARTH  
[u.1:0.3] We're not too far from the walls. Alexandra, we have to go. I don't think we're safe here.  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.4] Alexandra.  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.5] Alex?  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.6] Oh no.  
GUARDIAN STATUS: [UNKNOWN]  
GUARDIAN LOCATION: [UNKNOWN]  
UPDATING GUARDIAN STATUS...  
GUARDIAN STATUS: M.I.A.  
[u.1:0.7] No, no, no, no, no! I have to find her.  
ALERT... NEARBY HOSTILE LIFE FORMS DETECTED  
CABAL, RED LEGION PSION [5]  
CABAL, RED LEGION PHALANX [15]  
CABAL, RED LEGION COLLOSUS [1]  
CABAL, RED LEGION CENTURION [2]  
[u.1:0.8] If they find me-  
[beat]  
[u.1:0.9] No, I can't think like that.  
SCANNING AREA...  NO FRIENDLY LIFE FORMS DETECTED  
[u.1:1.0] That's... okay. I'll just- I'll stay out of sight.  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[u.1:1.1] Very much out of sight.  
[audible Cabal chatter]  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.1:1.2] I have to- I can- no that won't work.  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.3] I- Argh!  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.4] I need to focus. Think.  
[u.1:1.5] System, calculate my... fall trajectory... from last know position before shutting down.  
CALCULATING...  
[u.1:1.6] Huh, I can't believe I fell all the way up- oh no.  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.7] Oh, Traveler, what have they done to you.  
[u.1:1 8] Is that why I can't feel her anymore? Why I feel so... empty.  
[beat]  
[u.1:1.9] I- I will find her. And we will free you if I do. _When_  I do.  
[u.1:2.0] System. Reconfigure weight parameters for full armored Titan. Recalculate fall trajectory.  
UPDATING...  
CALCULATING...  
SUSPECTED LANDING ZONE: CORE WEST  
ERROR MARGIN: 5%  
[u.1:2.1] But that's further into the City.  
[beat]  
[u.1:2.2] No, I have to go.  
[silence]  
[silence]

//AUDIO CUT/  
//RESUMING TRANSCRIPT.../

[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.1:2.3] System map location and time.  
DATE: 01/03  
TIME: 04:19  
GHOST LOCATION: CORE WEST, LAST CITY, EARTH  
GUARDIAN LOCATION: [UNKNOWN]  
[u.1:2.3] Hopefully not for much longer.  
ALERT... NEARBY HOSTILE LIFE FORMS DETECTED  
CABAL, RED LEGION PSION [1]  
CABAL, RED LEGION PHALANX [3]  
[u 1:2.4] Come on, come on.  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[u.1:2.5] Please don't see me.  
[audible Cabal chatter]  
[audible Cabal chatter]  
[inaudible Cabal outcry]  
[audible Cabal chatter]  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[inaudible gunfire]  
[inaudible Cabal outcry]  
[silence]  
[audible Cabal outcry]  
[audible gunfire]  
[audible crack]  
[audible thud]  
[u.1:2.6] What is going on-  
NEARBY FRIENDLY LIFEFORM DETECTED  
UNKNOWN [1]  
[audible crack]  
[beat]  
[heavy breathing]  
[u.2:0.1] Ah, fuck.  
[u.1:2.7] Alexandra?  
[u.2:0.2] Just- need to push on.  
[u.1:2.8] Alex! Oh, Light above, you're safe.  
[u.2:0.3] Can't slow down. Just- go on.  
[u.1:2.9] Alex?  
[u.2:0.4] What was that song again...  
[inaudible humming]  
[u.1:3.0] There's no time for that! We have to get out of the City, you're not safe here.  
[inaudible humming]  
[beat]  
[u.2:0.5] ...what were the words? Ah, right.  
[inaudible humming]  
[u.2:0.6] -lead by a beating- Ow. Why did you... hit... me?  
[beat]  
[u.2:0.7] Nazar?  
[u.1:3.1] I'm here.  
[u.2:0.8] Nazar the Light- I'm- I promised to keep you safe. But I wasn't strong enough-  
[u.1:3.2] You're safe now. That's all that matters.  
[u.2:0.9] No I- I promised and- and you fell and she- Nazar she's gone.  
[audible inhale]  
[u.2:1.0] She's gone and I feel _nothing_. I don't- there's just nothing.  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[u.1:3.3] We have to go now, we're not safe here.  
[u.2:1.1] I wasn't strong enough to help her. We have to go back for her.  
[u.1:3.4] Alexandra! Come on. We-  
[u.2:1.2] No I- I wasn't strong enough but with you I can- we can get her back. We- I have to go back. With the Light- I'll be strong enough.  
[u.1:3.5] Listen to me, we can't go back. If you die, I can't bring you back. The Light is * _gone_ *.  
[silence]  
[u.2:1.3] So that's why I feel... lost.  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[u.1:3.6] We have to leave, now.  
[u.2:1.4] No, no, no! She's right- we-  
[beat]  
[u 2:1.5] I'm lost.  
[u.1:3.7] We can find our way again. Just let me help.  
[beat]  
[u.2:1.6] Alright.  
[u.1:3.8] Back this way.  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.2:1.7] How much music survived the fall?  
[u.1:3.9] Most of it is still intact. But, the Cabal could hear us.  
[u.2:1.8] Let them come.  
[u.1:4.0] Alex, I can't-  
[u.2:1.9] I know.  
[beat]  
[u.2:2.0] When I said I feel nothing, I truly mean _nothing_. No anger, no pain, no grief- just this maddening numbness.  
[beat]  
[u.2:2.1] And dying doesn't sound all that bad compared to this.  
[u.1:4.1] I don't want to lose you.  
[beat]  
[u.1:4.2] Remember before all this, you asked if I am afraid of death, remember what I told you?  
[silence]  
[u.1:4.3] I said that I feared the fall of the City and the Traveler never awaking and that I feared for you.  
[u.1:4.4] The City is up in flames, the Traveler locked away. Please, don't make me lose you too.  
[silence]  
[u.2:2.2] If it means feeling anything again, then let them come.  
[beat]  
[u.2:2.3] They cannot kill me yet, Nazar. I won't allow them to. For your sake, and hers.  
[u.1:4.5] You keep saying "her".  
[silence]  
[u.2:2.4] I found this among the rubble.  
[u.1:4.6] A piece of cloth?  
[u.2:2.5] From a torn cloak. From Lucy's cloak.  
[beat]  
[u.2:2.6] I- I tried to clear the rubble, but couldn't.  
[u.1:4.7] It could be any cloak-  
[u.2:2.7] But this one is hers. And I didn't- I * _don't_ * have the strength to save her.  
[beat]  
[u.2:2.8] I'm starting to think that what I feel isn't nothing.  
[u.1:4.8] You feel hopeless.  
[u.2:2.9] Sounds about right.  
[silence]  
[u.1:4.9] Can you climb this?  
[u.2:3.0] I'll try.  
[silence]  
[u.1:5.0] I guess a song or two won't make all that much of a difference to the Cabal.  
PLAY MUSIC: [REDACTED]  
[music playing]  
[inaudible humming]  
[u.1:5.1] We three, we're all alone, living in a memory  
[inaudible sob]  
STOP MUSIC  
[silence]  
[u.1:5.2] I'll pick a different song.  
[u.2:3.1] No, no- this is fine. At least I-  
[audible exhale]  
[u.2:3.2] I feel something again.  
[u.1:5.3] Alright.  
PLAY MUSIC: [REDACTED]  
[silence]  
[silence]  
[u.2:3.1] Are you recording, Nazar?  
[u.1:5.4] It's recording automatically. I could turn it off.  
[u.2:3.2] Let it run a bit longer. I think I have one last message to send out.  
[weak laughter]  
[u.1:5.5] I'm getting the weirdest sense of deja-vù right now.  
[u.2:3.3] Before I said we Guardians fight to protect those we love. "So that the sun may rise again" and stuff. The thing is; when we can't protect what we hold dear, then what is left to fight for?  
[inaudible grunt]  
[u.2:3.4] I lost _so much_  in the last few days. The City, my friends- Lucile.  
ALERT... NEARBY HOSTILE LIFE FORMS DETECTED  
CABAL, RED LEGION PSION [2]  
CABAL, RED LEGION LEGIONNAIRY [2]  
CABAL, RED LEGION PHALANX [6]  
CABAL, RED LEGION COLLOSUS [1]  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[u.1:5.6] Keep low.  
[audible Cabal chatter]  
[inaudible Cabal chatter]  
[music]  
[u.2:3.5] I lost everything. And then I lost even myself in the chaos. But this little floating light came and pulled me back out.  
[u.2:3.6] I guess the idea is that we can't fight for a future we don't know will be there and can't kill to undo what has been done. So, we might as well fight to stay alive, and see that tomorrow for ourselves.  
[u.2:3.7] Just like you did, Nazar. And as I will.  
[music playing]  
[inaudible humming]  
[u.2:3.8] We three, we'll wait for you, even 'till eternity.  
[u.1:5.7] My echo, my shadow and me.  
[silence]  
[silence]  
PLAY MUSIC: [REDACTED]  
[music playing]  
[music playing]  
[audible Cabal chatter]

/...END TRANSCRIPT///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks! In case anyone is curious and was too lazy to google the lyrics: the song is called "We three (my echo, my shadow and me)" and this is specifically the Ink Spots version. 
> 
> Anyway!!! Destiny 2 has been a lotta fun so far and writing this just as much. Am I going to do a transcript style fic anytime soon? Who knows. Formatting is a bitch.  
> In the end Im pretty happy about how this turned out, tho looking back on the first chapter I could've done a lot better but w/e.
> 
> As always! Feedback is greatly appreciated!! If y'all don't tell me what I'm doing wrong I can't do it right either!!! My mediocre writing won't get any better!!!!


End file.
